A Debt to the Stars
by Sereg5
Summary: "The stars will aid in her escape." That was the agreement. But Nightmare Moon did not live up to her end of the bargain. Now, the stars and want vengeance. So they raise another of Celestia's relatives. One who was hated by his relatives far beyond what Nightmare Moon ever was. Morning Star. Story four of The Truthseekerverse. Probably still possible to read before the others.
1. Probe

A Debt to the Stars

**Chapter 1: Probe**

The moon rose over Equestria. Its barren surface was littered with rocks. It was a dull grey, marred with craters. In the vacuum, there was silence. Nothing stirred on its lifeless surface. Nothing, until four figures looked up to watch as the Equestrian continent came into view on the Earth above them while they waited in the safety of a crater's shadow.

An emaciated unicorn stallion in blue robes which had dulled with age lay on the ground. Some stars were still visible on his outfit, though they were worn. A pointy hat lay on the ground next to him. His horn glowed with a pink aura which also surrounded the heads of his companions.

A set of barding floated in the vacuum, the translucent image of a white, earth pony mare barely visible between the plates.

They did not need air to breathe, but they did need it to speak and his peak. Fortunately, the unicorn's spell prevented that from being a problem.

"Night falleth yonder, upon Equestria, once more!" declared the earth mare, knowing that her comrades would hear her thoughts. "Surely this is the night whereupon Luna shall free us and we shall reign alongside her as her greatest and most devoted subjects!"

A pegasus mare wrapped in loose bandages which trailed along the moon rocks as she walked up to her said, "Thou hast proclaimed this every night. It hath not been correct, despite thy name, no matter how many times thou didst spake it ere now. It is time that we accept that things hath not proceded well."

The floating barding spun towards the pegasus. "Hast thou so little faith in our princess, our faithful princess, Solemn?" she growled.

"If all is well, why doth the Sun rise every morning, Right?" asked Solemn as she blinked her grey eyes slowly. "Thou knowest I speak the truth."

"Please! Suffer not argument to arise among us!" cried a male crystal skeleton wearing a tattered lab coat with a red cross. "You argue o'er this near upon every night! We defeated Discord! And yet you act as though we are still under his spell! How would he laugh to see us now!-? Are we not friends? Let us not fight, but care for one another in this trying time!"

The two mares lowered their heads.

"We are sorry, First," said Right, lifting her blue eyes. "It was wrong of us not to think o'er how this affected you and Star. How is he?"

The skeleton looked back down at the emaciated unicorn.

"He is weak, is he not?" asked Solemn as she walked forward, dragging her bandages. "Tell us! We need to know!"

"Yes. He's weak. It's amazing that he hath for this long coped whilst supporting us. Unlike us, his kind needs sustenance. I know not how long his magic will last. He needeth to feed! We need to do something! He is suffering!"

"Of course!" said Right, her barding glinting as she rushed to his side. "Anything! What need I to do?"

First shook his skeletal head. "He cannot feed off thee. Thou hast naught on which to feed."

The unicorn groaned and shook his pink mane out of his face. "Cease thinking of me as though I am not present! As if a member of the Swirl-line couldst possibly run out of magic! Let alone the Bearer of Magic! I am the Grand High Court Archmage of Equestria! I will give as much magic as my friends need!"

"Even thou hath limits, Star," said Solemn, shifting her wings. "We need a way to help you. Tarrying for Luna obviously takest too long."

"What suggesteth thou?" asked Right, turning her helmet.

"What if we tarried not for Luna?" asked Solemn, lifting her wings in a shrug. "Star, can thou bring us to Equestria? Once there, we can feed thou."

"Of course I can!" said Grand High Court Archmage Star Swirl, his purple eyes narrowing into a scowl.

Solemn rustled her wings and turned towards First who stood with his tattered coat covering his lavender bones.

"I wilt not watch mine friend starve. Do it!" said First, stomping a skeletal hoof.

Solemn turned her bandaged head to face Right's translucent visage.

"I like not leaving our post against Luna's orders, yet I wilt not abandon him when he is in need," said Right, shaking her helmet. "To Equestria, we go! We can aid our princess in conquering it back afterwards!"

There was a flash of light and they were gone.

(/)

Several months earlier, in the palace throne room, Cadance frowned. She had been certain that her aunt would be happy for her when she had approached the throne with her new fiancé. Yet an alicorn as in tune with emotion as she was could not miss the fact that Celestia seemed melancholic, despite that smile of hers.

"Well," Celestia said. "That _is _good news. An engagement is something to be celebrated. But before we do so, I'd like to speak to the two of you."

Cadance gave a worried glance at her new fiancé. Celestia seemed so unlike her usual jovial self.

Shining was at attention before his employer, but his sweat suggested a similar thought process.

"Separately," continued Celestia. "Right now. I'll start with you, Cadance."

There was a flash of light and they disappeared from the throne room.

Cadance and Celestia appeared in Celestia's bedroom. "I am sorry that I put off this discussion, Cadance," said Celestia. "It is an unpleasant one and I was hoping that you would be older before we needed to have it. But I should have realised that it was time. I still dread the day that I will have to have it with Luna."

"What's the matter, Auntie Celestia?" asked Cadance, the pitch of her voice rising with concern.

Celestia closed her eyes and then opened them again.

"Traditionally, marriage between an alicorn and an ordinary pony was, while not forbidden, at least discouraged. An attitude I understand."

Cadance scowled. How _dare _she!-? "So you don't approve because he isn't an alicorn?-! I don't care! I _love_ him!"

"I know that you love him. It is your nature to love. And it is why you are going to experience a pain that I wish I could protect you from. A pain that I am trying to reduce."

Cadance's anger was replaced with puzzlement and she tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Celestia turned to Cadance. "How old are you, Cadance?"

Cadance frowned. "Okay. I may be young for an alicorn, but I know that I'm an adult! I am old enough to make this decision!"

"While you are getting close to the point, Cadance, you are still missing it. Answer the question."

Cadance touched her chin with her hoof. Why was Celestia bringing this up? "We're not sure. We usually treat the day we met as my ninth birthday. That was almost a hundred and seventy years ago."

"And yet you have barely reached adulthood." Celestia nodded. "Shining is almost ten times younger than you."

Cadance frowned. Where was Celestia going with this? "I know that I'm older than him. I'm an alicorn. Of course I age slower. Does it really matter? I love him. And I'll keep on loving him even as he grows old."

"I know, but baring tragedy, Cadance, you may live to be over a thousand years old. How long do you think Shining's life will be, assuming it isn't tragically cut short in the line of his sometimes dangerous duty?"

Cadance's eyes widened and she stepped back. "Are you saying...?"

"Many mares have to experience the pain of widowhood," said Celestia. "You will have it happen to you while you are still young and unprepared. It is something that unfortunately happens, but in our case, it is practically a guarantee. Watching a loved one grow old and die before your eyes is hard enough when they are a friend. It is harder still for a lover."

"Have ... you ever experienced that pain?" asked Cadance. "Is it really better to give it up before starting? What do you do?"

"I avoid it," replied Celestia as she lowered her head. "Perhaps there will come a time when I decide that a pony is worth that pain. I need to know if you are ready to decide that Shining is worth it."

Cadance closed her eyes and then opened them again. "I love him. I can't pretend that I don't. I can't deny what's in my heart."

"I understand. You are the alicorn of Venus. To deny your love would defy who you are. Though I also need you to think of possible foals. They might inherit your nature, one day having to face the very burdens you do now, and they might not, forcing you to watch them grow old and die as well. It's a little easier for a demi-alicorn like yourself, but not by much."

Cadance bit her lip and then asked, "How did previous alicorns of Venus decide?"

Celestia looked at her niece quizzically. "Has Eros never discussed _any_ of this with you?"

Cadance blushed. "Uncle Eros mostly just gives me flirting tips."

Celestia rolled her eyes. "Trust my cousin to use his duty and power to guide the next holder of his seat from beyond the grave so irresponsibly. Well, each alicorn is different. Even if they hold the same seat. But I think that you will go for the most common route of devoting yourself to one pony at a time. It's a hard path but it has been travelled before. Most alicorns of Venus do feel the need to have someone to love."

Cadance tilted her head. Most? "There were exceptions?"

Celestia scowled. "There was one who loved only himself. And stole the love of others. But we should not talk about him. Especially on such a happy occasion." She shuddered. "The important thing is deciding how you want to manage that part of your life, bearing in mind what it will do to you in the long run and making your decision responsibly, even if that decision is simply to wait. Is that what you would rather do?"

Cadance lowered her head and closed her eyes. When she opened them, they glistened. "I've been waiting for this for so long already. I've already had to watch everypony around me grow up and get married while I had to stay young. Then I met Shining when I was finally old enough to see him as someone I could be with like I'd always wanted. And it was perfect. We finally have a chance to make that dream come true. If Shining is going to be with me for such a short part of my life, I want to use as much of it as possible. I want him to be my husband as soon as possible."

Celestia nodded. "I might be able to arrange that. But first, I need to talk to your fiancé." They returned to the throne room in a flash of light and with another, Celestia was gone again. This time with Shining.

At the top of one of Canterlot's towers, Shining Armor appeared with Celestia.

"Captain Shining Armor Sparkle," said Celestia. "At ease."

Shining shifted his posture, spreading his legs into a more relaxed position, yet his muscles remained tense. Why was Princess Celestia acting this way?

"Shining, I want you to listen to everything that I have to say, but also to speak freely. I am not speaking to you as your Princess or your employer, but as the guardian of your fiancé."

"That might be more intimidating," replied Shining.

Celestia smiled. "I made you the Captain of the Royal Guard. I would not have done so if I did not approve of you. You are a fine young stallion and I'm sure that you can make Cadance very happy. But it would be negligent and cruel of me to let this proceed without warning the two of you about what you are getting into. I care about your well-being too much. So, I need you to be completely honest with me."

Shining nodded.

"Do you love Mi Amore Cadenza?"

"Of course," replied Shining.

"Do you believe that she loves you?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe that she will always love only you in that way?"

Shining frowned. "What do you mean?"

Celestia stepped towards Shining. "Cadance is the type of pony who will love you with all her heart. But do you really expect that there will be none after you? You will be her first husband, Shining. Not her only. You may not even be her favourite. It isn't like her to play favourites like that. You will die while Cadance is still young. And afterwards, she will seek a new spouse. It is her nature. I need to know if this is something that you are ready to accept. Are you willing to go into this marriage knowing that you will grow old, frail and die while she barely changes at all? And that she will have many more spouses after you, all of which she will love as much as she loved you?"

"If Cadance was an ordinary pony, like myself," began Shining, "and I died in the line of duty while she was still young and she found another pony who could make her happy, I would want her to use that opportunity to be happy. Is that really so different?"

Celestia smiled. "You are a good stallion, Shining. A fine example of your family, which is itself a glimmering jewel among the nobility. I would be honoured to have you as a nephew-in-law and to join your family to mine. Assuming that you both decide that this is what you want."

"I've already decided," said Shining.

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "Already? Good news for the bride then?"

Shining smiled sheepishly. "I hope so."

"Let's confirm it then." Celestia teleported them back to the throne room.

"So," asked Celestia. "Do you want to go through with this?"

"I do," answered both halves of the young couple.

"All right. I hope that you'll let me inform Twilight. She should be done watching the dragon migration by now."

(/)

The flash of light faded and Grand High Court Archmage Star Swirl collapsed on the ground, his spells ending.

His companions looked around at the trees. They were thick and tangle with bushes scattered haphazardly around. The trunks were twisted and gnarled and blocked most of the sky. The parts that were visible showed clouds moving without the aid of any pegasus.

"Where hast thou brought us, Star?" asked First.

"It appeareth to be the Everfree!" cried Solemn.

"What manner of insanity is this!-?" squealed First.

"Ha!" said Right. "What containeth the Everfree that shouldst frighten the wielders of Harmony and vanquishers of Discord!-?"

"It shouldst be Canterlot," groaned Star Swirl.

Right turned towards him. "No! Surely Celestia is not so far gone that she would abandon Canterlot to the Everfree!-? It may have been located on the plains near the Everfree's border, but surely she shouldst have known to fight off the forest's encroachment!-?"

"All those ponies," whispered First, "homeless. We need to stop her afore her tyranny reacheth that of Discord!"

"If it hath not already," said Right darkly. "She hath stolen the Elements from us. When I see that pegasus, I'm going to smash her! How can one be loyal, yet turn against Princess Luna?"

Solemn rolled her eyes. "It hast been o'er a thousand years. Pyra is dead. As are all of them, save one. It is her that we need to punish."

"Of course," sighed Right with a nod.

"Star's health cometh first," insisted First with a stomp of his hoof.

"Of course!" Right nodded.

"We need a living pony for him to feed on," said Solemn.

"I shalt carry him to the nearest settlement," offered Right.

"It shan't be good to jostle him in his weakened state," said First. "Suffer me to try mine powers granted by Luna."

Right nodded. "Yes. Star shouldst be helped as much as possible.

First raised a hoof. He then chanted, "Oh Luna, Princess of the night, granteth me your dark power with which to sustain thy servant!"

An inky, swirling mass of magic formed around the hoof and he touched Star Swirl.

The unicorn sighed contentedly as his body absorbed the magic. "Thou should not do that too much," he said. "We may need it more later. We know not what troubles we may face."

"Thou needeth us now," replied Right. "We shalt worry o'er that later."

"And as thy doctor, I shalt not leave thee without aid," added First.

Right hoisted Star Swirl onto her back. "We shalt return soon," she promised before galloping off at high speed.

Because she no longer got tired, she quickly reached the edge of the forest. "There appearest to be farmland yonder." She swept a horseshoe across to indicate that they were between a field and an orchard. A red barn was on their left and a small farmhouse topped with a carrot sculpture was on their right. "Feeleth thee like carrots or apples?" she giggled.

"I cannot enter a stable, Right," said Star as he slumped still more on her back.

"Suffer me to take care of that," replied Right with a smirk as she lifted her head high. She galloped up to a house with a giant carrot on the roof. She then placed Star Swirl gently on the ground and rapped her hoof on the door.

Eventually, a droopy-eyed, yellow mare with an orange mane opened the door. "Hello?" she asked. She then looked up at her visitor. "GHOST!" she cried as she began to rapidly back away.

Right's visage shimmered and faded, reducing the image of her body to nothingness. Her barding disassembled itself, flying apart until it seemed like an exploded diagram from a blueprint. The pieces flew into the house as the mare backed away screaming and collapsed around her, assembling over her body. They pushed her against the floor, pinning her and dragged her back outside. She lay helpless on the ground.

"Thank you," whispered Star Swirl. His eyes glowed red and he opened his mouth, revealing his glistening, white fangs.

(/)

Solemn and First waited in the dark of the Everfree for their friends. The wind rustled the leaves and First fidgeted, shifting a pebble from side to side on the ground with his hoof. Solemn inspected her wings, frowning at the layer of moon dust covering the bandages. They were not alone for long. Eyes appeared in the darkness and growling filled the air.

"Timber wolves," Solemn commented. "We will have to fight them."

"For Luna's sake! I am a _doctor_, not a warrior!" First complained.

"And I am an advisor," sighed Solemn as she narrowed her eyes, trying to spot were all the wolves were hiding. "It never stopped us 'ere now. Keepeth thine eyes open. Suffer not one to sneak up behind us."

First turned around to face the opposite direction and they began to circle, watching as the growling grew louder and the number of eyes increased. "Thinketh thou that they are waiting for an inv—" First stopped as the timber wolves charged.

Solemn flew into the air and dived, forehooves first, into the nearest timber wolf. The wolf smashed to pieces and the ground shook and cracked under the impact. Solemn's eyes widened as she landed and she lifted a hoof to her eyes. "It seemeth that there art benefits to being over a thousand years old. We should have known from the alicorns." She looked up to see that the twigs that made up the wolf were rotting away.

Another wolf lunged for First who kicked out with a forehoof to defend himself. The timber wolf squealed in pain and drew back as ugly growths began to swell all over its bark hide. Another wolf grabbed Solemn's back leg and pulled, unwrapping her bandages and exposing her desiccated flesh. It let go as its teeth rotted away. She then flicked a bandage and wrapped it around the torso of another wolf which quickly rotted into compost. The remaining wolves ran away, whimpering.

"I feel sorry for them," sighed First. "They art just animals. I wish that I could help them. A pity that I have not my hospital."

"Thou needed not your hospital in the wars," said Solemn. "Thou shalt be fine."

"I am not as young as I used to be," sighed First as he wrapped Solemn's bandages back around her leg.

Right and Grand High Court Archmage Star Swirl ran back into the clearing. "We know where to find our old friend Celestia," said Star.

"Where?" asked Solemn.

"She hath founded a _new _Canterlot," growled Right.

"What!-?" asked First. "How know thou this?"

(/)

Star Swirl licked Carrot Top's neck, closing the fang marks. He then looked into her eyes, his horn glowing. "Tell me where Celestia is."

"Canterlot. The palace," droned Carrot Top, her eyes wide and unfocused as she pointed a hoof.

"Canterlot!-? But ..." Right began, before Star raised a silencing hoof. They looked in the direction the she was pointing and saw the city on the mountain. "Oh, so it is fine to abandon a city if thou wilt build a new one, is it? She shalt pay for this," growled Right.

(/)

"Thou art still weak, Star," said Solemn after hearing Star's explanation. "Is it wise to use thy powers so much?"

"I can feed as we travel," replied Star Swirl. "After a thousand years, I can withstand the hunger."

"Where?" asked Right as she waved at the Everfree foliage around them. "I saw no more settlements 'ere New Canterlot."

"I shalt be fine," said Star. "I shalt not use mine more than necessary 'ere feeding again."

"How shalt we travel to New Canterlot?" asked Solemn. "Sunlight must not touch Star. I art much slower than 'ere I died and whilst Star art much faster, he art still starved."

"We shalt commandeer a cart for Luna's service. I shalt pull you. I can gallop at full speed and not tire. I shalt not abandon mine friends. Follow me. I shalt lead you to victory once more!"

(/)

They followed Right through the forest, beating back foliage as they went. They soon arrived back at the farms and looked out at the apple orchard and field of carrots before them. They trotted over to the nearest cart and Solemn lashed Right to it.

"Get in," said Right.

His companions climbed into the cart and Right tore off towards the mountain. The sound roused a dog which got up and started barking.

A pony opened her window and leaned out, calling, "What is it, Wynona!-?" Then she turned her head towards them. "Somepony's stealin' one o' our carts!"

_A/N: Phew! Next story in The Truthseekerverse has begun!_

_Season four renders this AU, but hey, maybe some people will like it anyway._

_I think that it's still possible to read this without reading the previous fics, but I'm becoming less sure._

_Also, I had no idea what to do with the character tags due to so many characters being rather important._

_Oh well._


	2. Ascending

**Chapter 2: Ascending**

Right galloped towards Canterlot as fast as she could, thinking that the peacefulness was ominous. She pulled her companions along at breakneck speed across the grassy plains as trees pruned into spheres atop trunks whizzed past and the houses of Ponyville shrank behind them. She narrowed her eyes as a large, dark shape grew in front of her. She gasped as she stared at the apparition in front of her, also travelling towards the mountain, and slowed down.

"By the moon!" she whispered.

"What is it, Right?" asked First as he turned away from Ponyville.

Right raised a hoof. "That," she whispered. "That monstrosity!" She shuddered.

Solemn lifted a hoof to her narrowed eyes as she peered out of the wagon. "I've never seen a snake that size," she said, her eyes widening. "It is thicker than an adult alicorn is tall! And it hath wheels!"

The creature continued to chug along its tracks and whistled as steam rose from a tube on its head.

"I trust not monsters with wheels," growled Star as he folded his hooves.

"What kind of horrors hath Celestia unleashed upon this land?" whispered Right as she slowly shook her head. "Not even in the Everfree or during Discord's reign did we see a snake like that! We should slay it!"

Solemn placed a hoof on Right's back and shook her head slowly. "We know naught about this creature. Let us focus on our duties as Luna's loyal subjects for now."

"And suffer us not to slay every monster we happen across," said First as he rolled his eyes.

Right nodded. "Of course. Let us continue!"

(/)

Soon the ground became increasingly rocky and steep and the cart shook ever more violently despite Right's reducing speed. "Here is where we abandon the cart," said Solemn as she flew out.

"Can we make it up in time or should we find shelter for Star?" asked First.

"We can if we use our Luna-given gifts," said Star with a smirk.

Solemn turned towards First and said, "I shall carry thou. I am strong enough and thou hast no other way up!"

"What about Star and Right?" asked First.

Star snorted. "I have mine own way up. I am not _that _weak." He jumped out of the cart and walked over to the rock face. He placed a hoof against the rock and began to walk vertically up the cliff. Right faded from view and her barding disassembled and floated up after him. Solemn slowly undid some of her bandages until they trailed into a pile on the ground and then carefully wrapped them around First. The crystal skeleton dangled below her as she flew towards the city.

"It helps that not only am I stronger, thou hast lost weight," Solemn teased.

As they reached the mountain peak, a looming shape in the distance began to take shape in the fog. Great towers stabbed through the darkness, becoming more distinct with their approach. As they drew nearer, the massive spires became visible, and the true scale of the City of Canterlot was revealed. The four stopped dead in their tracks, stunned by the sheer size and majestic beauty of Equestria's capital city.

"Such opulence!" gasped Right. "Is this how Celestia celebrates whilst her sister is unjustly punished!-?"

First lowered his head. "What taxes does Celestia inflict upon the poor for this?"

They landed and slipped into the shadows, dodging a beam of light. Keeping out of sight of the pony who was shining it, they crawled through the bushes. They darted from one patch of darkness to the other, staying out of view. They approached the gates and settled into the nearest patch of foliage.

"Hark! A night guard!" said Right, pointing to a grey unicorn in dark barding. "Shall I call him into service as his Commander?"

Solemn shook her head. "They may be the night guard, but we know not if they hath allied with Celestia."

Right nodded. "Of course. We should perform reconnaissance."

First raised a hoof and pointed. "What ... is ... _that_!-?"

They turned to look at what First was pointing at.

"It ... resembles a pegasus ... except that if I knew no better, I would say that thou had turned him, Star. And then he got stuck halfway through transforming into a bat," said Right.

They continued to stare, open-jawed, at the fanged, bat-winged form of the pyrippus.

"By yourself tonight, Under?" the pyrippus asked the gate guard.

"Apparently Lance is sick, Sudden," came a groaning reply.

"I'll ask them to send you some company when I reach the barracks," promised Sudden.

The four interlopers continued to stare as Sudden walked past and turned a corner. Seeing a pony with such odd features left them with open jaws.

"I did _never _make _that!_" whimpered Star Swirl.

"We believe thou, Star," said Solemn. She narrowed her eyes. "Yet it seems that much hath changed while we were in space. We need to perform more reconnaissance."

"And to build up thy strength," added First with a nod.

"Suffer me to feed thou a guard!" said Right as she waved a hoof. "If he art with Luna, it shall be his duty and if he is with Celestia, he is the enemy."

"Fine," sighed Star Swirl, slumping. "I art hungry. I shall feed on him, yet I shall not drain him."

"I expected naught less from thou." Right smiled.

"And I shall feed on naught with fangs," Star added, sticking his tongue out. "Resemble I a filthy cannibal?" He gave a grin at his joke which then faded.

"Of course not, Star," said Right, rolling her eyes as the corner of her mouth twitched.

"I am serious. What manner of strange pony possesses fangs? It is far too peculiar for a living pony!" Star added.

"Worry o'er it not! He shall make a fine meal!" Right disassembled and floated over to the unicorn night guard which stood watch at the gates. She slowly pulled his spear out of his harness, her eyes narrowing in concentration, and slipped it between his strap and his body. She then jerked it down to quickly slash through the straps holding his barding together.

The stallion's barding fell apart, slipping down and entangling his legs. He turned to see what was going on and tripped over it falling on his face with an, "Oof!" His coat shifted from grey to pink. The pieces of Right's barding quickly knocked away the remnants, including his helmet. His body began to turn white as they wrapped around him and strapped themselves to it.

The stallion frowned and said, "Make haste, Star! He resists!"

Star Swirl jumped out of the bushes and clamped his fangs around the stallion's neck. After drinking, he licked the fang marks closed and stared into the stallion's eyes which dilated and stilled as Right left his body.

"Who is thy Commander?" Star pressed his face against the guard's and stared into his eyes.

"Prince Shining Armor," came the dull reply. "He's technically still the Commander. He's still deciding who to appoint as his successor."

"A Prince and a Commander at once?" asked Solemn as she raised an eyebrow.

"And what manner of name is 'Armor'?" asked Right, cocking an eyebrow. "Art they a warthog?"

"Who recognises thy Commander as the reigning Princess of Equestria?" asked Star, narrowing his eyes.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna rule together. Technically Princess Celestia is in charge during the day and Princess Luna is during the night," replied the guard in monotone.

"What!-?" cried Solemn, rearing back.

"That makes no sense!" said Right as she widened her eyes.

"Ask him o'er Nightmare Moon," Solemn suggested with a twirl of her hoof.

"As you wish, but this one is fighting quite hard. I will not be able to ask too much. What happened to Nightmare Moon?" asked Star Swirl as he pressed his face harder against the guard's.

"She was defeated."

"What!-?" cried Right, rearing back. "How!-?"

"How was she defeated?" asked Star Swirl as he stepped forward.

"The Bearers of the Elements of Harmony defeated her."

Right stomped a hoof. "Traitors!"

Solemn sighed. "It looks like we have more dangerous enemies than we thought. We have not what it takes to defeat Bearers of Harmony."

Right growled. "Not since the Elements were stolen from us."

"Now, what do we do?" asked Star as he turned towards Solemn.

Solemn shook her head. "We may require aid. For now, there is too much we know not. Let us continue to investigate."

"Where?" asked First, lifting a hoof in emphasis. "Star cannot enter the palace, for it counts as a stable and he cannot expect invitation from any who bed there. He is also too weak for us to leave him. Nor can he enter any other houses."

"We shall remain in public areas for now," said Solemn, lowering her head. "Even vampires are free to go there."

"We know naught o'er this city!" First objected as he stepped forward. "How shall we find a public area?"

"The Statue Garden was not in Old Canterlot. It must have been moved yonder," said Star, pointing through the gate. "Solemn should be able to see if it is here and where to find it from the air."

"Good!" cried Right. "Let us go yonder and bask in our past glories!" She lifted a hoof to the sky.

Solemn shrugged. "I have no better ideas."

Star returned his gaze to the guard's eyes and said, "Thou saw naught."

(/)

They slipped back into the shadows and slowly crept towards the stone garden. Solemn led the way, followed by Right, First and finally Star. They wound their way through the alleys as Right cursed the low quantities of dust to muffle their hoofsteps, pressed against the walls, away from prying eyes, eventually stepping into the clearing where the stone sculptures of Equestria's history were displayed.

"Ah, Lieutenant Victory," Right sighed as she gave a small smile and stroked the side of the statue of an earth mare bearing a flag. "Thou were my finest officer." She cocked her head as she turned towards the adjacent statue. "I recognise not those three fillies though."

"It seems as though Celestia hath enlarged her collection," said First.

"Yet where art _our _statues?" asked Right as she walked up to First, raised an eyebrow and turned her head from side to side.

"I see them not," said Solemn. "And the one that should be upon this pedestal is also missing." She narrowed her eyes. "Wait. This one resembles ..." She slowly walked forward and lowered her head. She scowled as she read the plaque. "There is a more important statue than ours missing," she growled. She then raised a shaking hoof and pointed at the plaque.

"What is it?" asked Right.

"Dost thou not recognise it?" asked Star, his voice quivering.

First started backing away. "No ..." he squealed. "No! No! No!"

Right's eyes widened and then narrowed again as her face contorted into a vicious snarl. "Discord!"

"Discord's escape changes all," said Solemn. "Before him, without the Elements of Harmony, what are we but insects? We need the aid of another Cosmic."

"If another Cosmic could take down Discord, They would have done so," said Right. "He is too dangerous."

"We need not go for a living Cosmic," suggested Star.

"Then who!-?" asked First. "Havoc, so we can use his father issues!-?"

Solemn shook her head. "Not his father. Draconequi art too unpredictable. He may not help us. If Discord is indeed loose, which we need to check ..." She gazed at the others meaningfully.

"True." Star nodded. "Assumptions can be dangerous. And I see no sign of his chaos."

"Better to be sure, I guess." First shrugged. "The lack of screams is a good sign."

"On this, I shall trust your judgement, Solemn."

Solemn nodded and continued. "If he is on the loose, we need an alicorn."

First took another step backwards. "Thou cannot mean ..."

"His teacher, yes," said Solemn. "Yet more reason to check. Let us not fight evil with evil if the first evil need not be fought."

"We would not want that!" Right nodded with widened eyes.

Star Swirl frowned. "Celestia and Luna said that Morning Star's power was lower than Discord's, but that his attitude was somehow even worse! Is this not the _opposite _of what we desire?"

"He was able to control Discord once before," said Solemn. "Perhaps with our aid, he can do it again. And we can use him. He can be bargained with."

"Hast thou lost thy mind!-?" First suddenly gasped.

"Yes," replied Solemn. "It was pulled out mine nostril, but I can still use it. What option do we have? Bargaining with Celestia?"

The others laughed bitterly.

"Let us take another day," suggested First. "Thou admit that we need to check if Discord is truly loose and Star cannot risk exposure to sunlight. We should make camp. I could build a hospital."

"I shall be fine," said Star. He slowly sunk into the ground.

"We can camp in the caves," said Solemn. "We have not time to build a hospital, nor would doing so be stealthy enough for our mission." She shot a glare at First.

(/)

The next morning, Applejack and Big Mac inspected the site of the cart theft. Applejack narrowed her eyes as she stared at the dirt. The earth of _her _farm had been disturbed. There were skid-marks across _her _farm. She moved her head slowly, scanning the area and then pointed at a hoof-print. "They were ponies what did this. More than one."

"Eeyup," Big Mac agreed. "Four."

"Where we gonna get another cart?" asked Applejack as she turned to face her brother. "I hope they get those thievin' varmints. But 'till then, what're we gonna do?"

"Could buy one." Big Mac shrugged.

Applejack shook her head. "No way, no how! Not 'till we're sure as sugar that the last one's gone for good."

"Could borrow one," was Big Mac's next suggestion.

"An' who can I borrow one from?" asked Applejack.

"Miss Harvest is close."

"Carrot Top!-?" asked Applejack. "She'd love for me to owe her a favour!"

Big Mac turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow.

She sighed. "All right. I've learned mah lesson about askin' for help. I'll ask her."

(/)

Applejack turned her head from side to side, but while the fields had plenty of carrots, nopony was in sight. "Just where is that carrot farmer!-?" Applejack asked herself as she walked through the surprisingly empty fields towards the building with a large carrot on top. As satisfying as it was to one-up the vegetable farmer, they still held neighbourly affection for one another and it was concerning for her to be conspicuously absent. She reached the door and knocked. She waited and the door slowly opened to reveal a bleary-eyed Carrot Top. "Landsakes!" cried Applejack as she reared backwards "What happened to yah!-? Yah still in bed at this hour!-? Are yah sick or somethin'?"

"I don't know," replied Carrot Top. "I just feel really tired for some reason. I don't know why."

"Well, I was gonna ask yah if I could borrow yer cart, 'cause some thievin' varmints went an' stole ours, but I think yah need to see a doctor."

"I think you're right, Applejack," said Carrot Top.

"You're agreein' with me?" asked Applejack, raising an eyebrow at the mare who claimed to be her eternal rival. "Yah must be _really _sick! Let me help yah git to the hospital!"

(/)

Right glanced back and forth to make sure that nopony had seen her. Satisfied that she was alone, she ducked into the cave entrance. One would never expect that a dark hole in a patch of gloomy, grey rock would lead to chambers lined with crystal. "I have the last ingredients for First's potion," she informed Solemn.

"And what of what goes on in the castle?" asked Solemn. "What hast thou discovered?"

Right shook her head. "It is worse than we feared. Celestia still rules. This is clear. Yet I found a sleeping pony who appears to be Luna. She roused not long ago, but ..." She shook her head again. "I understand not. Something terrible must have happened. There is a stained glass window depicting her defeat by six ponies."

"The new Bearers of Harmony, perhaps?" asked Solemn.

"Perhaps." Right nodded. "We have not a stained glass window. Luna is either addled, under Celestia's mind control or an imposter. All that is clear is that she is in trouble and needs our help. We cannot abandon her to her fate! We need to rescue her!"

Solemn lowered her head. "We know not how to do that. We need to simply continue with Nightmare Moon's plan and hope that Celestia's defeat and the return of the Eternal Night will free her."

"I saved the worst for last," said Right. "I witnessed the true extent of Celestia's treachery while spying on her throne room."

(/)

Celestia sat on her throne, tapping her hoof.

Suddenly, there was a pop and a flash of light and a creature of mismatched body parts appeared in the room.

"You are late, Discord," said Celestia.

Discord snapped his fingers and the hands of the clock spun backwards. "No, I'm not," he said. "My parole meeting only starts when _I _arrive. So, whenever I get here, _that _must be 2:30."

"I have been giving you a lot of leeway, Discord. You've mostly contained yourself, but being so dismissive of these meetings is not the best way to convince me that we are no longer enemies."

(/)

"She has allied with Discord!" gasped Solemn. "No disaster can be greater!"

"I know," replied Right. "We must cleanse this evil."

"By any means necessary." Solemn nodded.

"I am still uncertain about using Morning Star," said Right. "It seems wrong to recruit one whom our Princess hates."

"I art also uncertain," replied Solemn. "Yet with Discord free and allied with Celestia, we need all the help we can get."

"Dost thy whispering mean that Right hath returned?" asked the voice of First.

"Yes! I am here!" Right replied. She followed Solemn deeper into the cave where First was stirring a bubbling potion.

"I have the last ingredients," said Right as she dropped some soap, almonds, apple seeds and nightshade on the floor.

"Good," said First. He added the objects to the pot and continued to stir. "That should do it. Solemn, I need a crystal piece. Then it shall be ready."

Solemn ripped a chunk of crystal out of the wall and dipped it into the potion before pulling it out again. Then she picked up a vial and filed it with the liquid before corking it. "Is it ready?" she asked. "Can thou do it?"

"Star and I will be able to do it if we work together."

"Then the question is, should we?" asked Solemn. "Let us fetch Star and find out."

(/)

They snuck back into the sculpture gardens and stomped on the section of ground into which Star Swirl had sunk.

He rose from the ground and said. "That was the most refreshing rest I have had in o'er a thousand years. It is good to rest in Equestrian soil once more."

"That is good," said First. "I have prepared the potion. And a crystal."

"Good." Star Swirl nodded.

"And now I have seen that Discord is not only free but an ally of Celestia," said Right.

"No!" gasped First.

Star narrowed his eyes. "Then we cannot waste time."

"Art thou certain this is a good idea?" asked Solemn. "He is ... dangerous."

"We need him," said Star "And once we have the Elements back, we shall be able to get rid of him again if necessary."

"And what of Laughter?" asked Solemn.

Star's eyes narrowed and he tightened his lips. "Celestia found _five _bearers in hours. It should not be hard to find a Bearer of Laughter to make friends with in comparison."

"How are we going to get into Tartarus without being caught?" asked Solemn.

"We escaped Mortis before," replied Star. "We shall do it again."

"Mortis should be old," said First. "He shall be past his prime."

Right shook her head. "Yet more experienced. We cannot pretend this shall be easy."

"Agreed," said Solemn. "We need a plan if we art to battle an alicorn."

"I am the military mare," said Right. "We need to strike hard, fast and disruptively, We shall be lucky if any of us makes it out unharmed. Let him not use his scythe under any circumstances. Here is what we shall do..."

(/)

They dove back down the mountain, jagged rocks rushing past below them and returned to the cart. Star, Solemn and First climbed in and Right took off once again and carried them over the plains while they jostled from the high-speed bumps. In the distance, the forest slowly grew larger as they approached Tartarus.

"Remember that we need to get there before the Sun rises, Right," said First as he glanced nervously at Star.

"And it shall be dangerous to wait another night," added Star.

"Not that far now," replied Right. "We can make it."

The ground below their creaking wheels turned barren and desolate despite bordering the greenery of the Everfree. They slowed their approach and stopped behind a particularly large boulder. They crawled out of the cart and unhitched Right before darting between shadows. They hid behind large, grey, misshapen rocks as they approached the gates, sneaking along the crack –filled plains of ash. They stared over a boulder.

"That is a filly!" gasped First.

"Better for us," said Right.

"Indeed," agreed Star. "She shall not have grown into her power. It may be unfortunate that we need to fight a filly, but remember, she is still an alicorn."

"I like this not," First grumbled.

"Underestimate her not," said Solemn.

As they approached, the large, three-headed dog rose from its slumber and growled. The alicorn filly turned towards the dog and said, "What is it, Cer-?" Her fur stood on end. She turned to face them and cried, "Abominations!"

Star tossed his head and a field of ice formed around the filly and her dog, icicles pointing up and away.

Solemn walked around the boulder. "That was easier than I didst expect."

The filly's coat shifted to a light yellow and her mane became a fluffy purple. Then her eyes began to glow.

Right rolled her eyes and turned her head to face Solemn. "Thou had to say it."

The filly flung her wings open, tearing the ice apart. She launched into the air and bounced between shards of ice while they were still on their ascent, kicking them towards the four friends.

Star raised a curved, circular shield of pink magic and the ice bounced off it, but the barrier cracked under the assault. The cracks rapidly ran across the shield which shattered under the strain and an icicle sliced through his skin. "You broke mine barrier!" he cried as his skin sealed up again.

"You ruined my paperwork and HURT MY DOG!" A panel of rock from inside the gates slid up and a large, wickedly hooked scythe with a handle of what seemed to be rotting wood floated out. "Taste silver!"

Right jumped onto the handle, pinning the weapon to the floor. "No, you dost not!" she growled.

Star teleported Solemn directly behind the filly and the pegasus grabbed the alicorn in her bandages. The filly squirmed and struggled as the bandages tightened and her flesh began to rot away. "Now, Star!" Solemn cried.

Star jumped into the air and sunk his teeth into the alicorn's neck. Star's eyes rolled back at the taste of alicorn blood. Was it possible to drain an alicorn dry? Even a foal? He was tempted to try. Yet that was not what he was there for. This filly was not going to become his collateral damage. Once she stopped twitching, he dropped her to the floor. Solemn removed her bandages as Star licked his lips.

First ran over to her and inspected her body. "She is regenerating," he sighed in relief. "She'll be fine. How feel thou, Star?"

Star paused to consider the question. "Amazing," he answered. "The best in o'er a thousand years."

"Art thou ready?" First asked.

"Huh!" cried Star. "As if it were possible for me to fail _now!_" He led them through the gates and began drawing lines in the ash. First began to add lines of his own and soon they had an intricate, angular pattern on the floor. The pattern was an elaborate series of concentric circles crossed with lines at precise angles.

Star Swirl levitated over the potion and poured it onto the ground where it fizzled and seeped into the cracks. He then placed the crystal in the centre of the pattern.

He looked over at First, who grit his teeth and nodded. They knelt and glared at the pattern as they shook with concentration. Star's coat stood on end and sparked. Their eyes turned green as purple ether leaked out in phantom flames of effervescence. The purple flames danced wildly as they continued to shake and they grit their teeth even harder. The pink aura around Star Swirl's horn shifted to match the new colours as darkness bubbled.

New cracks split the ground and heat and sulphur poured out. Their eyes and noses burned from the heat and acid. Ash rose into the air and coalesced into a cloud of blackness, rebuilding the one they once belonged to. A large, emaciated, withered alicorn stallion took shape before their eyes and regrew his flesh. There was a final flash of purple and green and the wrinkled stallion moved.

He turned his head to look around and then lifted his hoof to his face. Upon seeing it, his eyes widened in horror and he stepped back. "Bhoidos!" he cried. A yellow light surrounded his horn and a mirror formed in front of him. He took one look at his reflection and screamed, smashing the mirror.

"Art thou well?" asked First, cocking his head and darting his eyes nervously between his friends.

The alicorn spun his head to face First, his teeth gritted, his eyes narrowed and what there was of his lips curled in rage. Then he blinked, his expression softening as he raised an eyebrow. He nodded and the chamber was filled with yellow light once more. "_There,_" said the alicorn. "_Now we'll be able to understand each other. Why have you given us this putrid body? Not only is it unacceptably ugly, we feel like a mere hybrid rather than the greatness we are! Still, that can be fixed._" He threw his head to face the ceiling and the chamber was filled with yellow light once more. "_Speak to me, Venus, Greatest of all Planets! Your true avatar, The Perfect Being, has come home! Let me use your power once again!_"

The brightest dot in the night sky flashed. The light in the chamber brightened to almost blinding intensity as the alicorn bulked up and his wrinkles smoothed away. A ball of light surrounded him and spun, streaking like an intense wind as it howled. Spokes of radiance poured out and shimmered as electricity crackled. Beams of brilliance poured out of the sphere and the scent of sulphur intensified. As the heat rose, more of the floor was reduced to ash and then molten glass as smoke rose and shone with its own heat. A ball of yellow light jumped out his chest and danced around him as it pulsed and wobbled as a liquid. He rose into the air as the centre of the glow burned more intensely and the orb of yellow light split into nine pieces whipped around him in an ever-changing cascade. The glow grew even more intense and rapid before being absorbed back into his chest. He sprouted a white coat of perfect sheen and his mane billowed as a pool of liquid, golden sunlight. His cutie mark was a black, crowned heart with arrows pointing to it. He glowed and the four friends were stunned by his beauty. "_**KNEEL, SUBJECTS!**_"

They dropped to their knees before the order was even finished.

"_**EMPEROR MORNING STAR, THE GREATEST OF GODS, HAS RETURNED!**_"

(/)

Meanwhile, far to the north, in the Crystal Palace, another alicorn's cutie mark faded to a dull grey.


	3. Event Horizon

**Chapter 3: Event Horizon**

The four friends slowly raised their eyes from the ash-covered cave floor. The only light came from the glowing alicorn stallion glaring down at them. The stench of sulphur still poured in from the cracks on the floor.

"**What do you desire!-?**" demanded Morning Star.

Outside the chamber, Pluto's leg twitched twice. Then she shifted a wing and slowly uncurled before her eyes fluttered open. She saw that Cerberus was still encased in ice. She bit her lip and her muscles tensed. A glint from the corner of her eye caused her to turn towards the entrance chamber to Tartarus that was still glowing despite the ash and smoke. Her eyes widened in horror and her stomach lurched as she looked to the four kneeling figures before a pony with a face she had had to memorise as part of her duties. A brilliant white alicorn stallion with liquid sunlight for a mane glowed in front of them. Pluto gasped and her legs scrambled uselessly against the ground as her eyes threatened to pop out. She shuffled towards the dog-containing iceberg, there was a flash and both she and Cerberus disappeared.

Morning Star turned towards the flash and scanned the ashen plains. "The godling escaped," he said in a bored voice. "**She is presumably off to warn others of our escape! Is there anything you want before she does so!-?**"

"I want to confront Celestia!" said Right as she got to her hooves and held one to her chest as she lifted her head. "I want to see the look on her face when she realises that we're back! I want her to know that she's about to pay for her crimes!"

"Are you _insane_, Right!-?" cried First as he turned to face her. "You're going to get yourself _killed! _... er ... _re_killed!"

"I'll be fine," said Right. "I've been in stickier situations. And after all she's done, I need to see the look on Celestia's face as she realises that her doom is upon her! I want to tell her myself!"

"Is it really wise to aggravate Celestia while you're alone?" asked Solemn as she raised an eyebrow.

"I _need _to do this," said Right. "I'm not going to fight her. I'll escape if she gets violent. I can take care of myself. But I need to confront her. To let her know _exactly _what I think and let her stew before we make our move."

"I think it sounds a little stupid, but if you feel the need, I won't stop you," said Star.

"I suppose getting things off your chest is important." First sighed. "It would be hypocritical of me to complain too much."

"I just ask you to be careful not to compromise the mission unnecessarily," said Solemn as she closed her eyes.

"**So you need transport!-?**"

"Yes. Can you get me there?" asked Right as she turned to face Star.

"Teleport you all the way to the palace in New Canterlot?" asked Star, flicking his eyes up to the ceiling. "Please! Ask for something difficult next time!"

"**Do it!**" Morning Star nodded. "**The rest of us will meet there later!**"

There was a flash as Star teleported Right out.

(/)

In the courtyard of the palace, there was a bright flash as an awkwardly flailing alicorn filly, who slowly dragged herself towards the castle with her frantic flaps as she fell, and a large block of ice fell from the sky. The ice smashed upon impact, releasing a large, three-headed dog while the alicorn filly skidded along the floor on her face, smashing into a wall and collapsing. The dog limped over, whining, and began to lick its mistress.

The guards, most of which had dropped their spears and their jaws, hurried over to see to the new arrival.

(/)

Right appeared in a field near the walls in another section of the palace grounds. She quickly looked around and turned towards the palace. _No witnesses. Good. I think I know where I am. Let's just check._ She scanned the windows and when she reached one, paused and nodded. _Got it. If Celestia's bedchamber is _**there**_, it shouldn't be too hard to plot a course._

She faded from view and snuck along the walls to the nearest door. Naturally, two guards stood before it, but there was a large enough space over their heads for that not to matter. _Now just to make sure that I don't get their attention._ She levitated over the heads of the guards and into the palace before galloping towards Celestia's bedroom.

As she snuck through the passage of stained-glass windows, she slowed down and began to look at them more closely. She walked up to one of the windows and stared at the image of a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane. There was a red glow at the base of her neck and Right lifted her hoof to touch it. "Loyalty," she whispered.

The golden, engraved doors on the other end of the passage swung open and a sleepy Celestia walked in. She walked with a weary lope. She was wearing a fluffy, pink bathrobe, her hair had strands that were out of place and full of kinks and her eyes were swollen and bleary. Yet those eyes widened and she reared back as she returned to full alertness upon seeing her visitor. "Right!-?" she cried. She quickly darted her head around to check the rest of the passage and confirm that she was not still dreaming. "You're here!-?"

Right had noticed that her mane was no longer exclusively pink, but it was still unmistakably her. She quickly turned from the windows and scowled viciously as she widened her stance. "You didn't think we would stay on the moon forever, did you?"

"When you didn't return with Luna, I thought the Elements had worked differently from how I expected. I thought you'd been freed from Nightmare Moon's curse!" She bit her lip and her eyes flickered.

Right's scowl deepened. "Likely story. I notice that you didn't mind chucking us into space."

"I was doing my best!" Celestia slammed a hoof down as she returned the scowl. "Don't you think I've regretted everything that happened that night ever since? You _know _we barely understood how to control the Elements. I needed time to plan how to free you all!"

Right shook her head. "And the lies still spill from your lips. What happened to the sweet, young filly we befriended? How did she grow up to become _this!-?_" She pointed at Celestia and slowly lowered her hoof again. "Why have you renounced all we stood for, Celestia? I saw the statue garden and know that we're _completely absent _from it. Not to mention that you've released _Discord! _How could you _do _that, Celestia!-? You _know _what it took to trap him!" She took an aggressive step forward with each sentence.

Celestia closed her eyes. "Discord has reformed."

Right snorted. "You _really _expect me to believe that? I suppose that's why we're not in the statue garden either?" Her voice dripped sarcasm. She waved a hoof to indicate the decor. "Lovely stained-glass windows, by the way, Celestia. I _really _appreciate our conspicuous absence from them. I noticed that you at least still base the appearance of most of your Day Guards on me. I suppose I should feel honoured, but instead I just feel shame." She turned back towards the windows. "Tell me, Celestia, my old friend, this rainbow-maned pegasus ... would she die for you, the way I did? And when she does, will she too find that all evidence of her existence was erased?"

Celestia scrunched her eyes shut and lowered her head. "Right, _please_, I don't want to hurt you."

"It's a bit late for that, isn't it, Celestia?" Right cocked an eyebrow. "Luna whispered the secrets of your betrayal into my mind when she brought me back. And you know that _I _will not tolerate betrayal." She narrowed her eyes. "You are praised as the great hero of Equestria while we don't even get to wallow in obscurity. Did you think that Solemn would be okay with such a filthy _lie?-!_" She slammed her hoof down._ "_First may be the forgiving type, but he knows that _our _need is greater than yours. Not even _your own sister _got the respect she deserved! Are you going to set your _new _friends on us again, the way you did _last _time we saw each other?"

"Right, please!" Celestia jerked herself back up to her full stature. "I was trying to _protect _my friends and honour your memories! Please just surrender to the holder of the Seat of Pluto. She can return you to what you once were!"

The corner of Right's mouth lifted. "I think she'll have bigger fish to fry than _us, _Celestia. Seeing as this is already a reunion of old friends, we thought we'd invite a relative of yours. Star managed to subdue the three-headed dog quite easily."

Celestia's eyes narrowed. "Wait ... Surely you cannot mean ... Not _him? _You would not ... You _could _not!"

"We can and did." Right scowled. "You've forced our hooves, Celestia."

Celestia's eyes widened. "Impossible. _Nopony_ can break out of Tartarus!"

She slowly shook her head.

"Nopony before _now!_" Right's scowl returned as she took another step forward. "Tell me. How _is _the current holder of the Seat of Venus?"

Celestia's eyebrows rose. "Cadance!" she gasped and with a flash, teleported out.

Right smirked and returned to the shadows.

(/)

Luna paused to enjoy the last of the cool night air before the morning rolled on. Her sister would arrive soon and it would be time to switch the positions of their respective celestial bodies once more.

While they could technically perform this duty anywhere, it was always worth it to perform the transition from their balconies and they did so on practically every occasion. It allowed them to show off a bit, have a quick check on their subjects and admire the view, both that which they created themselves, and that which existed already.

She had been walking over to her balcony when she heard a crash. She galloped the rest of the way and peered over the edge to the courtyard below. There were chunks of ice scattered around the courtyard and the guards had gathered around Cerberus. Luna jumped off and glided down in a spiral until her hooves touched the stone below her and folded her wings away. "What's going on here?" she asked.

"We were trying to find that out ourselves, Princess," replied a guard. "All we know right now is that Plutonia and her dog fell out the sky. And there was lots of ice." The guards separated, revealing that Cerberus was licking Pluto.

Pluto groaned as she shifted. She turned to face Luna and said, "Princess Luna, The Four are back!"

Luna pulled back, scrunching her face and raising an eyebrow.

"And they have released Morning Star!"

Luna's eyes widened and she reared back, her wings flaring. "Morning Star, as in—"

"As in the reason that Tartarus was built in the first place, yes."

Luna slowly lowered her wings as her face darted about to check the courtyard. An instinctual part of herself left over from stories she had been told as a foal also demanded that she check under the bed, but she dismissed that. "Then—" 

"I need your armoury," said Pluto. She looked up at Cerberus who was shivering, bruised, was not using his back left leg and still had bits of frost in his fur. "And a veterinarian."

(/)

Celestia appeared in front of the Crystal Palace, gliding down to the entrance. A pair of crystal guards bowed in greeting. "Welcome, Princess Celestia," they said.

"Princess," began the one on her right, "pardon me for asking, but is something wrong?"

"Yeah, shouldn't the moon have gone down and the sun have risen?" the guard on her left tried asking.

The other shot a glare at him.

"Yes," replied Celestia. "They should have. May I see Princess Cadance?"

The two guards slowly turned their heads to face each other. "I don't think Princess Cadance is up yet," said the left guard again.

Celestia closed her eyes. "Please. It is important."

"I'm not sure she'll be happy about that," said the right hoof guard.

"She won't," replied Celestia. "But the Crystal Empire is considered a territory of Equestria now. Princess Cadance reports to _me._ Let _me _deal with that."

"You're going to see Princess Cadance as her superior, while in your bathrobe?" asked the left guard.

"Yes. I am," replied Celestia, narrowing her eyes.

"All right," sighed the right-hoof guard. "I'll take you."

(/)

"**So,**" said Morning Star. "**We believe that it was YOU two who brought us back!**" He levitated Star and First over to face him.

Star and First looked at each other before Star cleared his throat and said, "Yes, your Magnificence. We heard how you grant desires and were wondering if—YAAAAAAAAARRGH!" Star cried out in agony as Morning Star's aura twisted his jaw but the scream was cut off as his jaw was nearly ripped off and hung loosely from his face.

Solemn and First's eyes bulged and their heads reared back. First wriggled for a few seconds in his aura in an attempt to get free before stopping in resignation and Solemn bit her lip as she stepped back while First's bones began to rattle as he shivered.

"**You talk a lot for something with fangs, VAMPIRE!**" said Morning Star. He dropped Star to the floor and the vampire lay, cradling his jaw as it began to regenerate. "**We'd think you wouldn't want to draw ATTENTION to yourself after ruining my perfect body with your AMATEUR spell!**"

"Look!" cried First. "You can't treat him like—YEEOOOOWGH!" Solemn watched in open-mouthed horror as First's skull was torn from his spine and thrown to the ground before the rest of his skeleton followed.

"**We'll treat our subjects as we DESIRE! Even if you WEREN'T at fault for the same reason, we will not tolerate ANY questioning of our authority! We are the avatar of Venus and DESTINED to rule! Now pull yourselves together!**" Morning Star said. "**We have work to do! Consider this the payment for making us UGLY and for insubordination! We are merciful, so you haven't been destroyed! Instead, we will grant your desires as you requested! What is it you summoned us for!-?**"

"We need Princess Celestia defeated," said Solemn. "And the night to last forever. We heard that you are powerful. That you could be bargained with. And we believe that Celestia has allied with Discord. We heard that you could control him."

"Discord!-?" asked Morning Star as he raised an eyebrow. "**As for your request ... Do you know why we were named 'Morning Star'?-!**"

"No," replied Solemn. She lowered her head and shook it a bit more than the rest of her body. "Most information about you is lost or classified. It is only due to our high positions that we know about you at all."

Morning Star scowled. "**So the world has FORGOTTEN us, has it?-! Well, it will remember us soon enough! Anyway, our name is one of Venus's many names! It refers to how she sometimes seems to usher in the Sun! Our parents saw that we were perfect and guessed that we would hold the Seat of Venus and would usher in a GLORIOUS new age! They were CORRECT! It is ironic then that you ask MORNING STAR to end the Sun's reign altogether ... Still, Venus had another, more APPROPRIATE name: The EVENING Star, Bringer of NIGHT! YES! We can work with this! We will ensure that your wish is granted! In return you will WORSHIP and SERVE us!**" He pointed a hoof at First. "**Tell us, why do your bones look like that?-!**"

"He's a crystal—"

Morning Star slammed his front, left hoof into the ground and a shard of rock erupted from the cave floor, trapping Solemn's neck in a V-shaped vice grip. "**Did we ask YOU?-!**"

"No," gasped Solemn.

"**Do you think we may have had a REASON for that?-!**" Morning's eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry. I should have realised that you did, your Magnificence," Solemn rasped.

Morning Star tapped his hoof again and the rock split apart, releasing her. "**Do not FORGET that!**" He turned back towards First.

First had paused with his hooves on his skull, in the midst of trying to make sure that he had properly reattached it, in order to watch his friend. After she got back to her hooves, he turned to face the alicorn.

"**ANSWER US!**" said Morning Star.

"I am a crystal pony," said First. "A tribe which split off from the earth ponies after your time. And know this: I have defied my Queen before. She was an alicorn. You will not intimidate me into obedience if you harm my friends. I'll leave like I left her!"

"**But you don't **_**WANT **_**to leave, DO you!-?**" Morning asked with a smile as he widened his eyes slightly and looked deeply into First's.

First looked into those beautiful, sparkling eyes and his jaw opened slightly. If he still had salivary glands, he would have begun to drool. "... No," he replied.

"**We didn't think so! Yet it seems as we need to learn more about this time!**" He closed his eyes to commune with the previous holder of the Seat of Venus. "So, tell me ... Eros, is it? What has become of my domain? ... You want me to go there? Oh, I'm already there, as you should be able to tell. I like all the fire, brimstone and darkness. Reminds me of home. ... Oh? You prefer the _current _holder of the Seat of Venus? Perhaps I should meet her. What is she like? ... Oh, I won't have to do that myself. I'm sure that I can convince others to do that with me. My body is perfect, after all. ... Oh, that's some sort of modern insult? How silly. Why would you suggest that someone you wish to insult partake in such a pleasurable activity? ... You are being remarkably unhelpful for a guiding, ancestral spirit. Then again, my last one disapproved of me as well. And I suppose that I would technically be ancestral to _you._" He shook his head and opened his eyes.

"Well, we have other ways of learning. Next on the agenda is weapons!" He walked up to the scythe which Pluto had dropped and lifted it in his aura. "**This is Expiration!**" he said. "**This is the weapon that Tartarus used to kill us and trap our soul in this prison he built! At what was once the HEART of our empire! Our empire which will rise AGAIN! This weapon has been modified many times since it killed us and now it falls into our hooves as PLUNDER!**"

He walked over to the panel that Pluto had slid open. "**And THIS is the cache of weapons confiscated from all the inmates!**" It was a hollow with hooks hanging from the ceiling, shelves on the sides and furrows along the floor, all loaded with various weapons. The piles were neat and each weapon was labelled with names, dates and cross-references. On the side was a thick ledger.

"**There is a type of weapon WE invented and named after ourselves!**" He lifted a large morningstar in his aura. Its head was particularly gigantic. It was black and metallic, but with thick, green spikes and a handle with gold and silver spirals trailing down to the heart-shaped pommel. "**THIS ONE is our own! Grond!**"

He lifted the morningstar and it levitated out of the chamber. He swung Grond into the ground. The ground cracked as the earth split apart in racing zigzags that spat dust and roared angrily until they had sundered the landscape like a badly butchered pie, torn apart by the starving. Five bolts of lightning screamed as they fanned out in a rotating set of beams which charred the ground and caused boulders to explode. A wave of acid splashed from the impact and sizzled where it hit the dirt and a torrent of lava flew into the air. The lava fell back to the ground and smoke billowed into the air. "**YES! Now that you have eliminated most of the weaknesses of having a body ...**" He lifted the crystal First had prepared earlier and brought it to his face. "**... this will do nicely!**"

(/)

"What kind of lame armoury _is _this!-?" cried Pluto.

"Don't use that tone with me!" said Luna. "I should wash your mouth out for that language!"

"Seriously!" said Pluto as she levitated over a weapon. "What is _this!-?_"

"It's a spear," replied Luna.

"It is made of _steel!_" Pluto stuck her tongue out and gagged. "What am I supposed to do with _that!-?_"

"Be glad that we don't really use _bronze _anymore," said Luna.

Pluto's eyes widened in horror at the image.

"Against most foes, steel works rather well. _Better _than some of what you use. And we can't afford to outfit the entire guard in the magical materials. I _could _lend you my moonsilver ingot—"

"Yes! Do that!" cried Pluto, perking up.

"... but if there's going to be a fight, I'd prefer to keep Nadir _on _me and use it myself."

Pluto's eyes narrowed. "Listen here! This is _my _job!"

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Are you seriously trying to claim that you would be capable of impeding Morning Star in any way whatsoever without aid?"

Pluto opened and closed her mouth three times before saying, "I'll figure something out!"

"And until you do, I'll be helping you defend my country from him, whether you like it or not."

"... That is acceptable."

There was a flash of light, a squeak and Discord was floating in front of them, reclining in thin air. He was also eating popcorn. "Ah! There you are, Luna!" he said. "I see that you're being naughty again! I thought you'd stopped the whole "Eternal Night" thing! What an amusing way to be wrong! I came to watch the fun!" He snapped his talon and he was suddenly in a red, padded, folding chair of the type commonly found in movie theatres and he was wearing a pair of glasses which had a red lens and a green lens. He flung some popcorn into his mouth and chomped.

Luna raised an eyebrow. "What are you ...? No! Celestia and I aren't fighting again! We simply have more pressing concerns than arranging to switch the positions of the Sun and Moon! Such as the fact that Morning Star has escaped from Tartarus!"

The next pawful of popcorn froze on its way to Discord's mouth.

(/)

Four hundred thousand years earlier:

An egg lay on the barren ground. It had non-parallel stripes, multi-coloured spots and splotches of various sizes and the pointed end was plaid. The egg wriggled, cracked and split into pieces and a creature sprawled out into the dirt. It had a serpentine body, a hoof, a paw, a claw and a talon. One of its wings was feathered and the other was bat-like. The creature stared in open-mouthed wonder as its gaze drifted over the surroundings. Its ears perked at the sound of crashing waves. It crawled, attempting wriggle through the beach sand in order to experience as much of it as he could. He picked up a piece of his eggshell and smiled at having his first toy. It lifted the piece with a paw to take a closer look. The piece of shell then exploded and he squealed in pain and wide-eyed shock as he fell on his rump.

A slightly larger serpentine creature with a gorilla arm, an octopus tentacle, a single, white wing, a pair of mismatching hooves and a monkey tail rolled on the ground, laughing. The first creature glared at it.

(/)

Within the starlit void, at a desk labelled, "_Havoc of Demos_", sat a far larger serpentine creature with multiple, assorted limbs. "_Entropy and I would like to present our youngest son, Prince Discord,_" announced Havoc as he lifted a paw. The draconequus hatchling lay within, glancing around to take in as much of the view as possible. "_Show the Council what you can do,_" said Havoc. "_Don't disappoint me._"

Discord narrowed his eyes in determination and snapped his talon. He was lifted into the air by a pink cloud and was carried forward into the centre of the ring of desks while wearing a smug grin.

There was a snap of gorilla fingers and the pink cloud faded away. Discord fell to the floor and glared at his laughing tormenter who sat at a desk inscribed with, "_Destruction of Styx_". Another large serpentine creature at a desk labelled, "_Entropy of Fenrir_" rolled her eyes while a white alicorn at a desk labelled, "_Morning Star of Venus_" raised an eyebrow.

(/)

"_While Destruction's lack of restraint is disappointing and pathetic,_" Havoc said to Discord, "_he is still your older brother and when your mother and I are gone, he will be your king, the ruler of Serpentia. You were born to be below him._"

"_I'm just _**supposed **_to be below him? Why should _**I **_do what I'm _**supposed **_to do? It's more fun and chaotic to go against the flow. Besides, what about Emperor Morning Star?_" asked Discord.

"_The self-appointed 'Emperor' is unfortunately above us all and _**has **_been since winning the last Cosmic War, but I intend to outlive him by a significant margin. He may have climbed higher than the rest of us, but that doesn't mean that you can as well._"

"_But he's only an alicorn!_" said Discord. "_If you wanted to climb higher than him, couldn't you just snap your fingers and destroy him? Or turn him into a flower or something? I've got lots of ideas if you want suggestions._"

"_If I was able to snap my fingers with the intention of doing that while I was in his presence, then yes, I could,_" replied Havoc. "_But you will learn, Discord, that there is more than one type of power. I suggest that you ask Emperor Morning Star about that._"

"_I think I will!_" said Discord. "_I'm sure it'll be more fun than _**this**."

(/)

Upon the plains of red dust, surrounded by the wind-blasted rocks, Discord knelt before the white alicorn.

Morning Star smirked. "_You want me to teach you?_"

"_Yes,_"replied Discord. He rolled his eyes and gave an exaggerated, twirling bow. "_Yes,_ _please, your Magnificence!_"

Morning Star's smile spread. "_All right. I'm interested. I sense potential in you. Just remember that you will take every lesson I give you. You will be mine. Now, for the first lesson:_" His horn began to glow. Discord was lifted into the air and flung backwards, smashing into a cliff. The cliff split apart into large boulders that flew into the air. "_Power belongs to those who _**take **_it! Lesson two: Those with power can do whatever they want to those below them,_" Discord's body swung round and smashed through a boulder, breaking it up and launching the shrapnel into the distance. "_They are mere toys! Lesson three:_" Discord's body was smashed into the ground, cracking it below him as he bowed till his face was buried in the dirt. "_Break their spirits and their bodies will be yours. Now, thank me for these lessons and beg me for more._"

_Oh, I'll learn your lessons, Morning! _Discord thought as he gritted his teeth. _And after I deal with my family, I'll be a greater ruler than you ever _**could **_be! I suggest that you hope not to live to see that day!_

(/)

Discord snapped his talon and he, his chair, his glasses and the popcorn disappeared. In his place was a letter which narrated itself in Discord's voice. It said, "Dearest fellow members of the Cosmic Council,

You can take your plans to deal with the current cr sis and throw them into the Sun. I know that I'm acting out of bounds again and don't care.

Your Slayer of Boredom and soon a certain alicorn,

Discord"

Pluto turned towards Luna. "This is not going to go well, is it?"

"Considering how the morning has gone so far, I believe you're correct."


	4. Accretion

**Chapter 4: Accretion**

Discord popped into existence with a "Fwoom!" in front of Tartarus's gates. _My brother and parents are gone. But _**you!**_ You who made my early centuries a living Tartarus were supposed to have toodled off the mortal-coil _**ages **_ago! _**You **_were the one who pointed me down the path that got me stuck in stone for one and a half _**thousand **_years! And now you _**dare **_come back into my life!-? When I finally have things to care about?-! _**No! **_I don't _**think **_so! I will have my fun doing what I wanted to do to you for so long and then, hopefully, I can return to the new life Fluttershy gave me._

"It's Discord!" Solemn shouted over her shoulder at her friends. "Hide!" She waved a wing in a firm gesture as she ran towards the gates.

"I won't leave you!" protested First as he ran towards her.

Star slowly backed away, wide-eyed and open-jawed.

Morning Star smiled and slowly walked forward. "Discord! There you are! You've grown up. I see that you're not much of a godling any more."

"Of course," said Discord as he magically dressed himself in a golf shirt and hat. "I haven't seen you in FOUR!" Discord pulled out an enormous golf club and swung it. It knocked Morning Star's head off and over the horizon. Discord lifted his paw to shield his eyes as he watched it soar. "... hundred thousand years," Discord finished. "I'm sorry, Morning Star. It seems that you are no longer up to par."

Behind him, the stump of Morning Star's neck glowed green and purple as it sprouted another head.

"You didn't think it would be _that _easy, did you?" Morning Star asked.

Discord slowly turned back towards Morning Star as he pulled out a corkscrew, a mallet and a circular saw, each larger than he was. "I should've expected that, but being difficult will make it more fun!" He looked back at Morning Star and swung the saw under his torso, cutting off his legs. He then rammed the corkscrew through his body and into the ground, turning it twice to be sure.

Morning Star winced and looked up in time to see that his entire body was about to be crushed by a giant mallet. His eyes widened and he raised a shield as he teleported his crystal into Star Swirl's hat. The shield shattered as the mallet smashed him, the landscape shuddering both then and upon the next two impacts.

Discord lifted the mallet and peered down into the large crater at the crushed alicorn. He glowed purple and green as he re-inflated and reattached his legs. Had Discord been looking at it, he would have seen that Star Swirl's hat was glowing the same colours. "Oof! You seem different somehow, Discord," groaned Morning Star.

"Yes," said Discord. "Now I can get through your shields." He made a chopping motion with his paw and talon and a beam of electricity fell from the sky, melting the bottom of the crater and scorching its sides.

"Ooh, kinky!" said the charred, pony-shaped mass of flesh at the bottom of the crater. His skin and coat grew back with the green and purple glow and he flew into the air. "That's another advantage being dead has given me. I just have to worry about the sting. But I meant something _inside _you."

"I suppose what's inside _is _what counts, rather than the wrapping," said Discord as he snapped his fingers. Brightly-coloured chains appeared in midair and wrapped around Morning, dropping him to the ground. They grew large spikes, impaling him. He was covered in wrapping paper and a large ribbon tied in a big bow. A card that said, "Dear Pluto, Happy Random Events Day. From, Discord" attached itself.

Morning Star opened his wings, tearing the chains and package apart as the holes in his flesh repaired themselves. "Bondage, Discord? Interesting. But yes, if only I could work out what that change was." He narrowed his eyes and stared at Discord's chest.

Discord clapped and the ground folded up, transformed into metal, grew teeth and slammed together, crushing Morning.

Morning's hoof punched through the metal and he tore it apart as he climbed out. "Thank you," he said as his horn began to glow and the metal twisted. "Some excellent material for my next sculpture." The metal reshaped into a likeness of Morning Star. "But there is something _new_ inside of you." His eyes began to glow.

"I've had a few hundred millennia to practice my creativity," said Discord who had sprouted a moustache, was wearing a beret and carried an easel. He snapped his fingers and a giant sea urchin erupted from the ground, impaling Morning. Discord grew a pair of giant, red crab pincers and said, "Ah! Under the sea! It really _is _better!" He snapped Morning's body in half and the urchin spread its spines, tearing him apart.

Once again, the pieces flew back together and reattached. "Ow. Or is it some_one? _As fun as this S and M play is, Discord, not that I thought you'd be the type, I do want to figure this out."

A giant ball of blue fire appeared above Discord's paw while another appeared above his talon. "You really are the _best _type of toy, Morning. Every time I break you, you come back for more. Maybe I'll even get to try out the _really _fun stuff." He slammed them into Morning from either side. When the smoke cleared, the ash reassembled itself in purple and green magic once more.

"Fire, Discord? Against the avatar of the _hottest_, in more ways than one, planet? Though congratulations on making the temperature too high even for _me_," Morning grinned. "_There _it is."

Discord rotated his body to give himself more room to swing.

"Please don't hurt me, Discord!" squealed Fluttershy.

Discord froze and the giant shark with teeth made of chainsaws that he was about to drop on her disappeared. "What are you doing here, Fluttershy?" he asked, lowering his arms as a voice in his mind screaming, "Fluttershy's not here! He's tricking you!" softened.

"Oh, well, I was hoping that a big, strong draconequus like yourself could help me, Discord."

Discord puffed up, swelling his chest. "Of course, I could help you! I'm _Discord!_ But remember that I'm a free spirit." He waved a claw in emphasis. Then he winced, grabbed his head and scrunched his eyes shut. "No! I'm not going to-!"

"What's the matter, Discord" asked Fluttershy. "Didn't you realise that I would be here, with you? That I'd come to you when I needed you? You wanted us to spend more time together, didn't you?"

"Right!" said Discord as he straightened up again. "But ... I've ... got things to do, fun to have, pranks to play, Princesses to annoy just enough to be satisfying while still not crossing the line into making them think I'm a threat. What do you want? I'll decide if it's worth my time."

"Oh, but it _is _worth it, Discord." Fluttershy smiled. "What could be more worth it than becoming my willing slave. You know you _want _to. If we are going to spend time together, it makes sense that a powerful draconequus like yourself would do things for me, right?"

"Oh, of course." Discord nodded. "That makes sense." He frowned. "But what doesn't make sense is—"

"Since when have our emotions made sense, Discord?" asked Fluttershy. "You are one who would appreciate _that. _So, stop worrying about _how _we got together and simply do your duty. After all, you know that you don't actually deserve to be loved. So, why try to make sense of the fact that you love me and that I am willing to accept your love? Just do some errands for me. It's the very least you can do to show your devotion to me. If you don't cater to my whims, well, how could I possibly continue to be your friend? You understand that, right?"

First, Star and Solemn turned towards each other and each raised an eyebrow.

"Why is Discord talking to Morning Star as if he's somepony else?" First whispered.

Star shrugged and they went back to watching.

"I _suppose _that I should do some stuff for you if we're friends, Fluttershy," Discord said to Morning Star, "but I don't want to feel like I'm just your serv—"

"How could you be happier being anything else?" asked Morning Star. "You would get to serve me, the greatest thing that has ever happened to you. And you know that I deserve the best and the greatest honour you could achieve is to simply serve me. You know that this is true. After all, this is the only way you could ever have anything close to a meaningful relationship. So just do everything I ask and enjoy my attention."

Discord's stare became progressively more blank and he began to nod. "Of course, Fluttershy. How could I possibly suggest that you were anything less than the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you. Tell me what it is you want. Whatever it is, I'll give it to you!"

"Thank you, Discord. I've decided that I want to live in the palace. Please kick the alicorns out for me."

"Of course," said Discord, bowing. "Naturally, it should belong to you, Fluttershy. I'll do it right away." He disappeared in a flash of light.

"Ah, Discord," said Morning Star. "You still haven't learned that real power isn't the ability to turn someone into a chicken, but the ability to make someone _else _do that _for _you. And growing a heart has just made it easier to make you mine. Its inexperience just makes it more vulnerable. A pleasant surprise to actually _find _someone in your heart. Still, we should learn more about this 'Fluttershy' character. At least what they _look _like if we are to maintain the illusion. Let's see, Fluttershy!"

His mind was suddenly filled with voices. "Let's hear it for Fluttershy!" "Fluttershy can really fly!" "Well played, Fluttershy ... Well Played." "**Cutie Mark Crusaders! Sleepover at Fluttershy's! Yay!**"

Morning shoved his hooves into his ears. "Ouch. That wasn't pleasant. I don't think I'll try that with her again, but at least I know she can apparently fly." He scowled. "In any event, it's always nice to have a pet draconequus. **COME! Let's not keep him waiting! Our palace awaits!**" Solemn, Star and First lifted into the air and the four ponies flew off at high speed.

(/)

Discord reappeared in the armoury with a pop. "This palace belongs to Fluttershy now," he said as he glared at the other occupants.

Pluto and Luna looked at each other with wide-eyed expressions and back at Discord, tilting their heads and raising their eyebrows before saying, "Wait, what?"

Discord curled his fingers into fists as his scowl deepened and the two alicorns lifted into the air and wriggled, trying to free themselves from Discord's magic while their eyes bulged. "Leave!" Discord ordered as he pointed viciously.

The ponies flew backwards through the walls as if they were made of air. They spread their wings and began to hover. Pluto flew forward and touched her hoof against a barrier. "Great!' she said as her face fell. "What is going to go wrong _next_?-!"

(/)

The royal couple was sleeping when the crystal guard knocked on the door of the royal bedchamber.

"I'm awake!" Shining Armor called out as he slowly got up.

Cadance wriggled among the sheets with her eyes closed and groaned.

Shining placed a hoof on her back. "Come on, Cadance. We're needed."

Cadance pushed her head further into her pillow and folded it over her ears.

"You can't stay there forever," Shining said.

"Why not?" mumbled Cadance as she squirmed some more to get deeper under her duvet. "I'm still _really _sleepy."

There was another knock on the door.

"Just a minute!" Shining called to the door before turning back towards Cadance. "I didn't think I tired you out _that _much last night. Come on. They're waiting for you."

"Mmmf ... Do we have to get up, Shiny? The Sun isn't up yet and I feel so ti-yaaah!" She jumped up from the bed and sat straight up, muscles tensed and jaw hanging open as she stared down at her body with bulging eyes. The comforting presence that had embraced her for almost two centuries was gone. The link to the source of her power had been severed. It had been replaced by a sudden feeling of distance and isolation. Where once there was power and potential, there was now a sense of helplessness. She was back to being the lost orphan, abandoned and alone in the woods. Gone was her ability to exert influence over an entire concept. She had returned to the impotent and fragile state she had been born into.

"Cadance! What is it!-?" Shining asked as he crawled over to her.

"I can't feel Venus!" She jerked her head from side to side, trying to get a better view of her body. "I feel ... weaker. Weaker than I've felt in dec-"

Shining threw his arms around her and whispered into her ear, "Whatever it is, we'll deal with it. I'm here for you. You don't have to face this alone."

Cadance relaxed slightly and slowly nodded as she scrunched up her eyes. She hugged him back and nuzzled her face into his shoulder. "Thank you, Shiny."

Shining Armor frowned as he looked down at her flank. "Cadance, I don't want you to worry any more, but there's something wrong with your cutie mark," he said.

Cadance sprang away from him and twisted to look at her flank. "My cutie mark!" She leaned back in horror as she saw the grey image on her flank. "What happened to it!-?"

"Cadance! It's Celestia! Let me in! I need to speak to you!"

The door glowed blue and opened with an "Umph!" from Cadance. "Auntie Celestia! What's happening to me!-?" she cried. Her eyes were wide and reddened. Celestia was forcibly reminded of her niece's first few days as a confused alicorn filly. She had been just a foal who had suddenly had a whole heap of power an responsibility that she did not understand thrust upon her. She had been drastically transformed on a physical level and even _more _so on the metaphysical level. She had had to struggle to control powers beyond what she had ever imagined and wrestle with concepts most adult ponies had never considered. A pegasus foal who had barely any experience with her own tribe's magic was now expected to exert dominion over one of the most powerful forces known to ponies. Having one's life change so drastically and without preparation was devastating. Yet here it was happening again and in reverse. Celestia closed her eyes and winced.

"I'm afraid that your position on the Cosmic Council has been usurped, Cadance," she said. "I will make sure that you get it back."

"Usurped?" asked Cadance. "Is that even possible?"

"Not normally," replied Celestia. "A seat is normally only passed on after death. But it seems that a former holder of your seat has decided to reassert his ownership of it, despite being dead. Cadance, listen to me. The world is in danger. It needs you. I need you to understand. Leave the Crystal Heart barrier up. Do not take it down for any reason. Anypony who can't cross the barrier must be left outside. Shining, I need you to explain this to your guards as well."

Shining bit his lip and nodded. "I understand, your Highness. But please! Tell me! Will Cadance be all right?-!" His eyes darted to Cadance and back.

Celestia faced Cadance again. "You won't be pulling off the feats of magic you are used to and you won't be able to talk to Eros, but other than that, you will be fine. Just be careful."

"Who is this usurper?" asked Cadance.

"His name is Morning Star," said Celestia. "Remember that I mentioned an alicorn of Venus that didn't love others? That was him. He was the alicorn of hedonism, temptation and self-worship. He lived long before my time, but Luna and I were told stories about his horrors."

"Could I take back my link to Venus?" asked Cadance as she gazed up into Celestia's eyes and bit her lip.

Celestia closed her eyes. "I do not think so. Not by yourself. Morning Star is far beyond your power. It is how he could usurp you in the first place, but I promise that I will get it back to you."

A pair of letters appeared in midair and began dictating in Discord's voice. After finishing, they fell to the floor.

"That's good news, right?" asked Shining. "If Discord's fighting him, he'll beat him easily, right?"

Celestia bit her lip. "I hope so. Morning Star beat Havoc and Entropy though. I do not think that just being stronger than him will be enough. I suppose that we will find out shortly."

"Havoc and Entropy?" asked Shining, raising his eyebrows. "Who are they?"

"They were Discord's parents," said Celestia. "They were powerful even by _his_ standards. And of course they were a couple rather than a single individual. Havoc was the draconequus of mass hysteria and Entropy was the draconequus of endings. Each of them had far more magical power than they would need to beat Morning Star in a fight."

"Then how did they lose?" asked Shining as he tilted his head. "Raw power isn't everything, but it _does _help. Did he use better strategy or did he have some other advantage?"

Celestia sighed and closed her eyes as she lowered her head. "Morning Star is powerful by alicorn standards, but that is not what truly made him so effective at getting what he wanted. It was mainly using his looks and the magic that he was particularly talented with to manipulate others. He was able to make everyone around him believe that they did not _want _to harm or disobey him as long as he was in their presence."

"And when they left?" asked Shining.

"Then they would typically realise what had happened, but returning to his presence would mean that he could just start the spells all over again. It was a long time before Tartarus, the draconequus of punishment and reward, was able to get around the problem and that required a lot of preparation."

"So, do you think that Discord can do it?" asked Shining.

"I think that Discord is unpredictable," said Celestia. "He has the power and who knows what he will do next, but he is also rushing in against an enemy that requires careful planning to defeat. We will have to wait and see. If Discord fails, I will ask Twilight and her friends to use the Elements of Harmony. Morning Star died before the Elements were created. He should have no concept of such powerful objects. They provide enough protective magic that Morning Star's normal strategies should be far less effective than normal. Similarly, I want the Crystal Heart activated and shielding the Empire. I don't want him getting in here and controlling Equestria even _more_ easily. Shining, could you please start the Crystal Fair while I continue planning with Cadance?"

Shining saluted. "On it, Princess!" He charged out of the room.

Celestia turned back towards Cadance. "I do not yet know what I will write, but may I use some of your ink and parchment to write a letter to Twilight once we know the results of Discord's attempt?"

"Of course you could!" Cadance nodded and levitated the ink and parchment out of her drawers and onto a desk.

They waited, Cadance awkwardly shifting hooves and occasionally touching her chin. A dark cloud rolled in through the window and shifted until it formed the image of Luna. "I assume that you know some of the bad news, Sister," she said.

Celestia nodded. "The Four have returned and released Morning Star."

Luna's eyebrow rose. "Yes. Plutonia told me about Morning Star and that 'The Four' were with him."

"We also received a letter from Discord," Celestia added.

Luna nodded. "He was with us when he wrote it. He came back very quickly, claimed the palace on behalf of Fluttershy and kicked me and Plutonia out. I have my doubts that he's acting on Fluttershy's orders."

"So Morning Star got to him." Celestia sighed. "I think we should take this opportunity to move the Sun and Moon and then meet at Ponyville to ask for help from Twilight and her friends."

"Agreed." Luna bowed her head and her image dissipated.

Celestia raised the Sun to the position it should have occupied at that time, turned towards her previously prepared desk and wrote a letter.

"My Dearest Twilight,

I am afraid that the world needs the Elements of Harmony once again. Please collect your friends and meet me, Luna and Plutonia in Golden Oaks Library. There is much to explain.

Your teacher,

Princess Celestia"

Celestia paused and then added, "PS. Bring Star Swirl. She should hear this."

(/)

Morning Star, Solemn, First and Star landed at the entrance of the palace. The guards bowed their heads. "Good morning, Princess," said the one on their left. Morning cocked an eyebrow at that, but smirked and walked through the door as Solemn and First followed. Star hesitated.

"**Ah, yes! Your kind can't barge in uninvited! Pity that more ponies aren't like that!**" said Morning with a grin. "**You have permission to enter!"** With that, Star crossed the threshold. The sky began to lighten and the clouds in the distance started to glow pink. The Sun peaked over the horizon and rapidly ascended.

"Star! Get out of here!" cried First.

Star's face contorted in terror and he transformed into a swarm of bats which flew towards the stairs. Three were caught by the Sun's rays and caught flame, screaming as they disintegrated. The rest flew down the stairs into the shadowy depths of the palace.

"Well," said Morning. "_That's _inconvenient. **Looks like we may have to grant your desire for eternal darkness a bit sooner than we thought! **But no matter."

"Go look after Star," Solemn told First. "I'll find Right."

(/)

Celestia teleported to just outside the library. Another two flashes of light heralded the arrival of Luna and Pluto.

"Why do we have to go to them for help?" asked Pluto. "Can I not simply get some decent weapons and do my job in peace?"

"Plutonia, Morning Star defeated Discord," said Celestia. "Do you really believe that you will stand a better chance?"

"_I _have an advantage," said Pluto as she raised a hoof to her chest. "_I _know that colts have cooties!"

Luna raised an eyebrow. "You deal with the dead all day."

"But cooties are icky."

"Morning Star is not limited to using that kind of relationship anyway," said Celestia. "Morning Star needs to be stopped and we are not going to let _pride _get in the way." She lifted a hoof and knocked on the door. A red glow enveloped the door, which opened to reveal the presence of Star Swirl the Truthseeker and Twilight Sparkle.

"Princess Celestia!" said Twilight. "Please, come in. Star Swirl's already here."

"Thank you, Twilight," said Celestia. She led Luna and Pluto through the door.

Star Swirl bowed, letting her muzzle touch the floor. "Good morning, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Plutonia. It's such an honour to work with you and the Bearers of Harmony."

"Thank you, Star Swirl," said Celestia. She turned to face Twilight. "I take it that this means you got my letter?"

"Yes, Princess," said Twilight. "Star Swirl and Rainbow Dash were already here because they wanted to know why the Sun wasn't up yet. Rainbow left to fetch the others right away. They'll be here soon."

"Good," said Celestia. "We cannot delay."

"Rainbow is fast," said Twilight. "And Ponyville is small. I told her to get them here as fast as possible. They should—" There was a knock on the door. "And that must be them!" said Twilght. The door opened under Twilight's telekinetic power and the other Bearers of Harmony walked, or flew in one case, in.

"What is it you need us for, Princess?" asked Rainbow. "We're ready to kick rump!"

"Yes. We'll be happy to extend our services again, Princess," added Rarity.

"Oooh! Plutonia's never been here before!" said Pinkie. "Can we throw her a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party?"

"Thank you for the offer, Pinkie. Perhaps when we are less busy, she could take you up on that offer," said Celestia with a nod. "But I think that we should get straight to business. Once again, Equestria is in danger. However, Plutonia and Luna know a bit more than I do about the nature of this threat, so they will be able to give you more detail about what those involved are like now. Pluto wanted to deal with the problem herself, but I believe that we need the Elements of Harmony for this kind of threat."

"Of _course _I want to deal with it myself!" said Pluto as she placed a hoof against her chest and scowled. "These are abominations against nature, and more importantly, _my reputation! _What will happen when it gets out that not only did The Four beat me in a fight, I let them break out _the first _being to escape from Tartarus and it was Morning Star himself!-?"

Luna shook her head. "You keep speaking about 'The Four'. Who are they?"

Celestia and Pluto froze and slowly turned to face Luna.

"Do you not remember your time as Nightmare Moon?" asked Pluto.

Luna's expression darkened. "Not well. I lost control once I agreed to let the Nightmare share my body. It had agreed to make me powerful enough to defy my sister and to begin a reign of Eternal Night, but I couldn't comprehend much after that. I can remember more with effort. I felt the need when learning to speak Modern Equestrian like I could when I first arrived back in Equestria." She winced. "Naturally, I don't put in much effort to remember more."

Celestia closed her eyes and sighed. "All right. Come to think of it, we only started calling them that after your time anyway. I will tell all of you all about them, though it should become obvious to Luna very quickly who I am talking about."

She turned to face Star Swirl. "Star Swirl the Truthseeker, you have spent a large portion of your life learning about your ancestors. Am I correct?"

"Yes, Princess Celestia." Star Swirl nodded slowly.

"What can you tell me about Star Swirl the Twenty Fifth?"

Star Swirl's eyes widened and she bit her lip. "Um ... The Twenty Fifth? ... er ... He was the father of Star Swirl the Twenty Sixth and the son of Star Swirl the Twenty Fourth."

"Yes," said Celestia. "That part was naturally difficult to cover up."

"Cover up?" asked Luna.

"Yes," said Celestia. "She turned to face Twilight. "As you know, Luna and I used to bear Elements of Harmony ourselves. However, how many Elements of Harmony _are_ there?"

"Six," said Twilight. "So ... There were another four Bearers of Harmony?"

"In the original set of Bearers, yes," replied Celestia.

"Having friends like them allowed us to believe that we could survive Discord's reign for a bit longer. Right Hoof was originally assigned to us as a bodyguard, but we soon saw each other as more than guard and charges.

"Doctor First Aid left the Crystal Empire against Queen Diamante's orders as he could not bear to see Equestria's suffering through the barrier without doing anything about it. He crossed Equestria, tending to those who needed it most, but when he met us he decided to stay. He said that he felt that he did more good when we were together.

"Solemn Counsel and Star Swirl the Twenty Fifth were two of our tutors. We became very close to them, and they all became very close to each other as well.

"Then Solemn found a note in the old records suggesting that Star Swirl the Bearded and his associates had tried to recreate the Fire of Friendship and store it in artifacts of rock. They split it in six to try and maintain stability. But one of the artifacts was lost before they had finished and Discord took the tower before another attempt could be made.

"Luna and I had been too young to understand what they had been trying, but Solemn confirmed with our parents that the event had occurred and with Star that the artifacts might have still been of use.

"We went together because we refused to let one of us remain without protection from the others. We arrived at the ruins and found five stone orbs which did not react to the chaos all around us. They were marked with the symbols for Loyalty, Laughter, Kindness, Generosity and Honesty.

"Star described what happened next as a spark. The sixth orb appeared in the air, the orbs shifted to become jewellery shaped like our cutie marks and they bonded to us. We suddenly knew that we had the power to defeat Discord. But when we returned, our parents still needed convincing."

(/)

The stone halls of the castle were bare of adornments. Through the windows and past the barriers, pieces of land floated across the orange sky while frogs rained up. An alicorn couple stared down at the group. The mare was white with a quill and ink bottle cutie mark. Her mane was a flowing pool of red ink. The stallion was blue with a mane of stormy waves. His cutie mark was a flat-bottomed flask filled with black liquid and marked with an X. A bubble emerged from the flask and a buttercup and a pink blossom grew from it.

The group before them included a Celestia who had the stretched, gangly look of adolescence and had a pink mane adorned with a crown embedded with a blue sun. Luna, whose legs were still short and stubby, was similarly crowned with a deep purple crescent moon. A white earth mare with an athletic build and a well-cropped, blue mane had a red spear crossed over a shield embedded in her barding. A blue unicorn stallion with a pink mane, skinny legs and a long horn was wearing a lighter purple five-pointed star in his hat. A stallion of purple crystal, deep blue eyes and a fiery red mane wore a lab coat and a saddlebag with a pink cross for a clasp. A dark grey pegasus with mane and tired eyes of a lighter grey wearing a golden bracelet adorned with an orange magnifying glass stepped forward, bowed, and said, "_Princess Felt. Prince Cracken. Your daughters are special, your Highnesses. In a way unrelated to the fact that they are alicorns. Together, we can face Discord._"

"_**Solemn,**_" said Felt, "_**you have always given us good reason to trust you, but you are asking us to risk our own foals. Discord has reigned for centuries. Nothing anyone has tried has worked. Why do you think this time will be different?**_"

"_This time we have the Elements of Harmony_," said Solemn. "_We know that we can win._"

Cracken closed his eyes and shook his head. "_**The Elements of Harmony were a failure. Everything went wrong. We could not stabilise them. We tried everything. Not even the aid of Star Swirl the Bearded and Clover the Clever could help. And let me tell you, Star Swirl. Your ancestors were even more brilliant than you are. Any plan based on the Elements of Harmony is doomed to failure. There's a reason that we didn't want you to go to the tower in the first place.**_"

"_No!_" said Star Swirl. "_You succeeded beyond your wildest dreams! I can feel the Elements' power. It dwarfs even Discord's! They just needed bearers, and here we are._"

Cracken shook his head. "_**Even if that's true, you're still asking us to sacrifice our daughters. No matter how powerful the weapon, all previous attempts to stop Discord have been folly.**_"

"_Your Highness,_" the earth mare said with a bow, "_you know that I'd gladly give my life to protect your daughters._"

"_**We do,**_" replied Felt, frowning.

"_**But**__**that will just mean the loss of three—**_"

"_Six!"_ Felt insisted.

Cracken bowed his head in acknowledgement. "_**Six ponies instead of two.**_"

"_Your Highnesses,_" said Right, "_if one of your daughters needed me, not even death would keep me from her side!_"

"_**You have the enthusiasm, discipline and skill, Right,**_" said Felt, "_**but more powerful ponies than yourself have found themselves useless before Discord's power.**_"

"_We'll make it work,_" growled Right, her eyes narrowing.

"_**What about you, First,**_" asked Felt as she turned to face the crystal stallion. "_**Are you also determined to go through with this?**_"

First narrowed his eyes. "_The world has suffered under Discord's reign for too long. If I have to break the hippocratic oath to relieve its pain, then so be it. I've broken my oaths for what I believe is right before._"

(/)

"So they were the four other Bearers of Harmony that fought Discord with you?" asked Twilight.

"Yes," replied Celestia. "They were honoured as heroes. We made Star Swirl the Grand High Court Archmage, a position which no longer exists. Right Hoof became the Captain of the Royal Guard and Equestria's Commander. Solemn Counsel was our chief advisor. And we gave First Aid his own hospital. But despite all that, we lost all our friends to death. Then, a thousand years ago, I saw them again."

Luna's eyes widened in horror. "I remember!"

"Good," said Pluto. "If you remember, you can tell us exactly what you did."

Celestia shot a glare at her.

"What?" Pluto shrugged. "It will be useful information!"

"She's right," said Luna, "I'll tell you what happened."

"Ooooooh!" said Pinkie. "This sounds like it'll be _goooood!_ Spike! Could you pop some more popcorn for me?" She held up a bag of unpopped kernels.

_A/N: And now we see why this is an AU. Though I'm still using stuff from Season 4. It simply has to be ... tweaked._


End file.
